(not applicable)
1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to devices for supporting objects and, more particularly, to hanging devices for supporting decorative articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Many different types of devices have been used for hanging articles such as decorative objects. As an example, many hanging devices include a base which can be secured to a wall and a hook portion attached to the base. The hook portion can be used to support a number of decorative objects such as paintings, photographs, mirrors or other works of art. These decorative objects typically include a hanging element such as a wire that is attached to opposite ends of the object and stretches across the back of the object. To support the decorative object, the hanging element is placed above the hook portion and is lowered until the hook portion engages or catches the hanging element.
Significantly, however, this process of engaging the hook portion with the hanging element can be difficult and time consuming. For example, in most cases, the hanging element does not rise above the top of the decorative object, and the person attempting to hang the object is unable to see the hook portion or the hanging element. Moreover, many of the hanging elements are bendable and movable further complicating the attempt to secure the hanging element to the hook portion. Thus, what is needed is a hanging device which simplifies the process of hanging objects without presenting significant increases in complexity or costs.
The present invention concerns a device for hanging an article with a portion having magnetic susceptibility. A device includes: a base member for attaching the device to a structure; an engagement structure for engaging the article in which the engagement structure is attached to the base member; and a magnetic member coupled to the base member in which at least a portion of the magnetic member contains magnetic material. The magnetic material is positioned on the magnetic member to attract the portion of the article having magnetic susceptibility so as to facilitate the engaging of the article to the engagement structure. The engagement structure can be used to support a number of decorative objects such as paintings, photographs, mirrors or other works of art. In one arrangement, the base member and the magnetic member can each contain at least one aperture for receiving at least one fastener. In addition, the apertures of the base member and the magnetic member can be positioned in such a way as to guide the receipt of the fastener in accordance with a range from approximately a twenty degree angle to approximately a seventy degree angle.
In one aspect, the magnetic material can be positioned on an outer surface of the magnetic member or alternatively, in the interior of the magnetic member. If the magnetic material is to be positioned in the interior of the magnetic member, then the magnetic member can further include a cavity for receipt of the magnetic material. In another arrangement, the magnetic material can be positioned above a highest point of the engagement structure.
In an alternative arrangement of the invention, the device includes: a base member for attaching the device to a structure in which the base member has engagement structure for engaging the article; and at least a portion of the base member comprising magnetic material in which the magnetic material is positioned on the base member to attract the portion of the article having magnetic susceptibility so as to facilitate the engaging of the article to the engagement structure. The engagement structure can be used to support a number of decorative objects such as paintings, photographs, mirrors or other works of art. In one aspect, the base member can contain at least one aperture for receiving at least one fastener. In addition, the aperture of the base member can be positioned in such a way as to guide the receipt of said fastener in accordance with a range from approximately a twenty degree angle to approximately a seventy degree angle.
In one arrangement, the magnetic material can be positioned on an outer surface of the base member or alternatively, can be positioned in the interior of the base member. If the magnetic material is to be positioned in the interior of the base member, then the base member can further include a cavity for receipt of the magnetic material. In another arrangement, the magnetic material can be positioned above a highest point of the engagement structure.